This invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus, and more specifically to an air conditioning apparatus capable of controlling room temperature as well as the humidity of the room.
In an ordinary variable capacity air conditioning apparatus including a compressor, the output of which is made variable, the control thereof is effected in consideration of the stability of the room temperature and the economy of the power consumption.
As is apparent from FIG. 1 showing a relation between the room temperature and the frequency of a power source for driving the compressor, the rotating speed of the compressor is reduced from 90 Hz to 30 Hz when the room temperature is brought nearer to a set value (or an object temperature) Ts. As a result, when the room temperature is settled in a range of from Ts+1 to Ts+2, the frequency of the driving source of the compressor is temporarily increased after a predetermined time period from 40 Hz to 50.about.60 Hz so that the room temperature is finally converged in a range between Ts and Ts+1 (Sometimes the temperature is reduced lower than Ts and the compressor is controlled to off state).
However, the temperature of the heat-exchanger is thereby made indefinite, and the dehumidifying capability of the apparatus is made uncontrollable. Thus in the night or else when the temperature is comparatively low, the temperature of the heat-exchanger has been reduced excessively, and sore throat and the like have been entailed. Otherwise in the rainy season where the room temperature becomes lower than a set value, a problem of being difficult to remove humidity because of the low room temperature has been liable to occur.